The Temptresses Forest: A Game of Revenge
by Merky15
Summary: Due to the Shikon Jewel, perhaps the most dangerous of the past Western Dog Lord's enemies has returned. A powerful Sorceress is on the loose and has only one thing on her mind: Revenge on the last members of the dog's blood line: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.
1. Torikoe

**_So obviously i don't own the Inuyasha world characters. Anywayz, enjoy the story, and please Review, THANX!!!_**

**Chapter 1: Torikoe**

The wind started to pick up, and the slit of the moon had lit up most of the haunted looking forest below. The trees swayed back and forth. They all lacked any life, and twisted into each other. Over a particular cave that the moon lacked in reaching there was a pitch blackness, and the only sign of occupancy was a small light coming from a fire inside. Deep in the cave was a hooded figure who sat near a flame. The wind gave another loud gust, which seemed different to the hooded figure. The figure slowly grinned at the gust and spoke in a heckling voice "Well now, it's been a while since someone had the courage to come here" The voice was small and sounded like an elderly woman.

Out of the darkness came a man dressed in a baboon pelt. He stood behind the lady "I heard I could find a powerful sorceress here?"

The voice of the hooded figure spoke again "Oh? Did you now" she was getting annoyed and obviously didn't want to be bothered by the man any longer. Yet the man continued "She was said to be a Temptress, with beauty and power beyond compare"

"Beauty?" she said as if mocking the word "And what would you want with this sorceress?"

The man gave a smile that was seen from under his hooded pelt "To give her what she's been waiting for, what was taken away from her over 200yrs ago by that wretched dog demon" The man walked closer to the hooded lady and pulled out a jewel shard. He held it next to her face. He moved in close enough to whisper in her ear "This one shard of the Shikon Jewel can give it back. Everything you lost everything you desperately want"

"Why do you wish to help me?" the hooded figure wanted the shard and her anticipation was easily recognized in her voice. He answered in a cocky smile "Because, we both have the same enemies" he dropped the shard into her hands. "Who exactly are you?" she asked with a slight tone of distrust. "My dear sorceress, call me Naraku"

She stood and grabbed two halves of a broken crystal sphere. She added the jewel shard into the middle of the two, and watched as the sphere reattached itself together after a glow of light. She grabbed the sphere in her hands and inhaled the smoke it began to let out.

When the smoke cleared the hooded figure reappeared. She was taller, skinnier, and had a strong, young, flirtatious voice. She rose and let her hood down to reveal her long light brown hair, and beautiful gold eyes which drew you in if you gazed in for too long. She stared at her hands which were free from any wrinkles and smiled sensuously at Naraku. She walked towards him and placed her arms around his neck "Please master Naraku just call me Torikoe"

She gracefully pulled down his hood revealing his face. She went down his face with her fingers "My, my, you really are attractive, aren't you?" she smiled. He looked at her and smiled "Torikoe, the dog demon you so deeply despised is gone, but he had left behind two sons"

She released him, as if she getting to business "two? Yes, I remember the elder one" she placed her finger to her chin, while her other hand rested at her hip "…Sesshomaru, he was quite handsome similar to his father..." she paused and looked at Naraku "whose the other one?"

"He's a half-demon named Inuyasha. The older one should be heading here first following my sent. Inuyasha should follow shortly afterwards, I trust you know what to do with them"

She turned her back to him and moved her head to see him "well, of course I do 'Master' Naraku. They don't call me the temptress of the forest for nothing" she began to almost shoo him off "For restoring my youth and powers I will of course serve you"

A tornado of miasma surrounded him as he left. His voice echoed down to her "Young temptress Torikoe Ill hold you too that" he then slowly disappeared. She looked up at the sky as he vanished. A look of sadness and remorse fell on her face as she thought. "_Itsumaru you were the only man ever to resist me_"

Her thought turned into a fierce toned voice "Your sons won't be so lucky, neither will the men of the village, or any man foolish enough to enter this forest"

She grabbed the crystal ball and utters some words to it. The cave changed into a castle and the trees went from dead and twisted to straight and beautiful. The moon shined on the castle making the once destroyed and scary forest into a beautiful, tempting, mysterious paradise. Torikoe smiled and grabbed a flower from the tree and threw it into the air "Torikoe, temptress, beauty, and sorceress of the forest is back!!!" She began to walk into her palace with a chuckle, and with a wave of her hand the doors slammed shut behind her.

______________________________________

"MIROKU!" which was followed by a slap. "OWWW, Sango it's not my fault I can't control my hand it's possessed"

"Save it monk!" Sango stormed off ahead as Miroku sighed and rubbed his welted face."Do you always have to be so perverted Miroku?" Shippo popped on the monk's shoulder. "It's in my blood; I can't help it if I'm a ladies man"

"Yeah, more like a lady repellant" Inuyasha mumbled out loud. Miroku turned to his half breed friend "Now Inuyasha have some decency. There's no need to get jealous"

"HEY! Who said I was jealous you're just...OWWW" he paused and pulled down his robe slightly. "Myoga?"

The flee stopped sucking on Inuyasha's blood and looked up "Greetings master Inuyasha. You're as tasty as ever"

Inuyasha closed his eyes in anger and slapped the flee who slowly fell to the floor mumbling "No respect" ________________________________

"So what exactly brings you here anyways Myoga?" Kagome asked, while the others sat down in the shade listening to Myoga. "Well there have been some strange events on the Western front as of late"

"Strange events, what do you mean strange events?!" Inuyasha rushed out. "Inuyasha be patient" Kagome reprimanded while nudging his stomach. Myoga continued "Its very unnerving. You see 200 or so years ago a sorceress, near Katama Village, had enchanted all of the men of the village to come into the forest, they didn't come back out"

"So she was a temptress I'm guessing" Miroku spoke with some excitement. He had heard the stories about Temptresses. "Yes she was" Myoga looked to Inuyasha "…no man could resist her beauty; no one but your father. He single handedly stopped her"

"So he defeated her?" Sango asked. "Well I wasn't there" he rubbed his head and smiled as everyone fell over. "Well that's believable" Inuyasha sneered at Myoga. Myoga hopped up and down defensively "Calm down Master Inuyasha, I wasn't there, but I know what happened after he came out of the forest"

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

_Myoga sat on a boulder on the outskirts of the forest hopping in anticipation "Its been so long the suns already coming down" He began to cry "Oh my lord a fate too cruel, you were destroyed by the sorceress"_

_"Now Myoga, I thought you'd have more faith in me"_

_Myoga turned around to see the voice. A strong looking demon came into view. He had large armor, and three swords rested at his hip. On the man's shoulders rested a young, unconscious, pre-teen. Myoga smiled in surprise "My lord you're alive!" he stopped his celebration when he noticed the child on his master's shoulders "What happened is the Young lord okay?"_

_"He'll be fine. Her magic wore him out" he smiled at his unconscious son "You fought hard you'll be a great warrior someday" he placed him on a horse similar to Ah-Un, but with 4 heads. "Rest and regain your strength" he smiled as he rubbed his son's head gently. The demon lord began to walk, leading the demon horse away. Myoga stared at the dog "But My Lord?"_

_He stopped; his bangs covering his bright golden eyes. Myoga continued"My Lord what happened in the forest? What has happened to the Sorceress?"_

_Itsumaru didn't move "It is over Myoga" he looked over to him with a grin "It is done, the sorceress will not return" he continued to walk on._

~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~

"Your father defeated her but I'm afraid I do not know the exact details"

"So, you think she returned?" Kagome leaned forward to get a better view of Myoga, her hands in her lap. "That might be the case all I know is that men from Katama village are disappearing again"

Inuyasha's arms remained crossed "So what, it doesn't have anything to do with us, why should we help?"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a dirty look "Don't tell me you just want to forget about the whole thing"

"Why should I do anything!" he yelled "We need to be looking for jewel shards!"

Myoga spoke, interrupting the argument "There are other rumors that a dark demonic cloud was seen over the village just before the men started to disappear"

"Do you think it was Naraku?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha growled in anger "It has to be"

Miroku rose "Well" he smiled "We should be off then. Those villagers need are help" he held a big grin on his face as he marched forward. "Hold up Miroku! Sango rose with her hands on her hips "Why are you so excited?"

Shippo shook his head "Probably because of the idea of the beautiful temptress"

Miroku stopped in mid march at their words. He turned around and held his hand to his chest as if hurt "Now Sango I'm deeply offended. I am only interested in the welfare of the human lives that are in danger"

"Uh-huh, why do I find that hard to believe?" Sango walked off ahead with sighed "we're back to were we started again" he closed his eyes "Maybe, I'm losing my touch"

Shippo and Inuyasha both stared at Miroku in anger "You never had it!"

___________________________________

**Kay, there's Chapter one!!! I hope you guys are liking this story so far. I'm going to put the next chapter up soon. Please don't forget to review my story so far. I'd really appreciate it. It makes my day :) **


	2. Encountering the First Born

**Encountering the First Born **

Torikoe leaned against the wall cleaning her nails as a door from the castle blew open. In the doorway stood Sesshomaru his claws bared. Torikoe continued to examine her nails without interest "Same temper as always…" she looked up "…Sesshomaru" she looked at the door, or lack off, then walked over to a large mirror on the opposite wall "It's as if your family has never heard of knocking" she took a seat, her back to him, and started to comb her hair "so, my little puppy, why are you here?"

"I came following Naraku's sent. I can only assume that he's the fool who revived you"

"You're very clever little Sesshomaru" she gave him a small sarcastic applause. His eyes slanted down angrily, she continued "So, you came here to find Naraku? Unfortunately for you I don't know where he could be" she shrugged innocently. Sesshomaru's eyes slanted down further in anger "I came here to put an end to you once and for all"

She placed down her comb and turned to see his face. She clasped her hands to her chin and gave him a sarcastic goo-goo eyed look "Awe, how adorable you want to finish what your daddy started" her face went back to look more disgusted "it's too bad for you. If your father couldn't destroy me, what makes you think you could?" She rose from her chair and walked over to him "after all not even your father had the gull to destroy a beauty like myself"

"Beauty?" he mocked "he didn't destroy you out of pity, not your so called beauty"

Flashes of what had happened filled Torikoe. She remembered her crystal ball splitting in two on the floor besides her, taking away her immortality and power, and of Itsumaru walking away. For a moment anger filled her eyes, but it was quickly discarded by her usual sensual look. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, you were passed out during most of that time, were my human warriors too much for you?" she mocked. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her neck and lifted her up a few feet from the floor. She grabbed his hand in hopes of freeing herself, all in vain. His eyes went to their coldest glare "Do not mistake my calmness for kindness Torikoe. Unlike my father I won't think twice about ripping off that useless head of yours" his eyes glared at hers. His face didn't change as he dropped her.

She rubbed her neck as she rose from the floor "My, my, my you've gotten a lot stronger haven't you? Itsumaru would have been proud" Torikoe's eyes gazed deep into Sesshomaru's and for a moment glowed "or would he of?" she smirked. She gave him a mocking smile "you're still not as powerful as he was, are you? Tell me Sesshomaru what does it feel like? Never to know if you could have matched his power, to be forced to forever live under your father's shadow"

Sesshomaru lifted his Tokijin, and shot a blast towards Torikoe, in anger. The force caused her to go through the wall of the castle. When the dust had cleared she was standing with the energy of the Tokijin surrounding her. She elegantly guided the energy around her, moving her arms and hands, until she had dispersed all of the energy completely. "I can see inside your heart Sesshomaru. Even though your eyes seem calm and in control, inside you're angry, and constantly contemplating everything. So answer me Sesshomaru, how does it feel to be in the dark to the questions your father had so easily known?" She gave him a smirk enjoying her game of angering him, almost too easily.

"Enough" he gave her a deadly sneer as he growled. That face was a face that had sent most men into hysteria. She placed her fingers to her chest and closed her eyes, laughing "Oh, yes, that's right" she stopped her laughter and smiled "you've hated that ever since you were a child, you hated having to depend on him, to be beneath him. And even now with that fool dead, you're still just as pathetic"

He closed his eyes and forced a grin "You keep asking me how it feels. Why don't you tell me how it feels, knowing that you can have the one thing you've desired"

She took a step forward and roared. Her hair began to rise. She was surrounded with energy; her eyes began to glow with rage "YOUR FATHER WAS A WEAK IDIOTIC FOOL OF A DEMON!!!"

"Hmmm, and yet you couldn't have him"

Her energy lowered and her eyes went back to normal, she moved quickly and put her hands on Sesshomaru's chest. He tried to attack, but he couldn't move. She looked up at his eyes lovingly "No, I couldn't" she caressed his face lovingly, her eyes were filled with sadness "…and you look so much like him"

Sesshomaru struggled, but could only manage to take a few steps back. He shifted his eyes to the side and noticed candles through out the room that let out a white smoke "…a charm…" he worded out, his body grew tired from inhaling the smoke. "Yes" she smiled, still latched onto the dog demon "it's scentless to demons with strong noses, but still very effective" Her voice grew dark "The way I figure, if I couldn't have your father then maybe I can settle for his sons" she smirked and leaned slowly towards his. Sesshomaru's teeth remained gritted as he grew almost powerless to stop her. Her hand went through his armor and over his heart. Sesshomaru eventually closed his eyes as Torikoe's lips pressed against his. Sesshomaru couldn't move as Torikoe's kiss went deeper. It felt as if Torikoe was gripping Sesshomaru's heart. He slightly winced in pain. A flash of Sesshomaru's memories and feelings went through her mind. She slowly chanted something in her mind, but Sesshomaru was able to hear it. A dark smoke went from Torikoe's palm to Sesshomaru's heart and from Torikoe's lips into Sesshomaru's mouth.

Torikoe quickly released the dog demon. She opened her eyes, panting; she released Sesshomaru, who fell gently to his knees. His bangs covered his face. She looked at the candles in a small sweat "The Hishi-Kosha charm, it slowly weakens a demons strength until they can barely stand" she looked back to her fallen demon "Sesshomaru, look at me"

He lifted his head to look at Torikoe, his eyes were crimson but his face remained calm. "Do you love me Sesshomaru?"

A faint growl of approval escaped his lips. A smile appeared over hers "good" she knelt down and grabbed his chin putting his face an inch away from her own, as if to kiss him again "…Then you will serve me?"

The same growl of approval escaped his lips as she rose. An evil smile fell over her face "Excellent, then we're almost finished" she walked to the hole in the wall "Now all we have to do is wait for our other guests"

--------------------------------------------------

"ACHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed "Dammit this airs filled with so much damn onions I can't smell anything else"

Kagome smiled as they walked down the fields "Well, who knew Katama village was the greatest producer of garlic?"

Myoga nodded "Perhaps I should have mentioned that before"

Inuyasha glared at Myoga "YOU THINK?"

Shippo looked back at Inuyasha from Miroku's shoulder "Wow, Inuyasha you don't look so good"

"OF COURSE I DON'T, I CAN BARELY BREATH"

"It's effecting him so much, since Inuyasha's sense of smell is so strong" Miroku answered Shippo. "Look, the village" Sango stopped at the top of the hill. Shippo hopped of Miroku's shoulder and ran next to Sango "Is that the forest, Myoga?"

He nodded "Yes that is the sorceress's forest"

Miroku's eyes shifted down in seriousness "There's a very ominous aura coming from that forest"

Sango nodded "Yes, I feel it too"

Kagome looked at the fields "Did you guys notice that there are no farmers working on the fields?"

Myoga looked at the fields "Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if all of the men we're taken by the Temptress"

Miroku smiled "All the men? Well then, let's get going to that village to investigate, shall we?" Miroku speeded off ahead. "Miroku! Get back here!" Sango yelled speeding after him.

**Okay so there's chapter 2. Please give me your reviews on the story so far. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks so much.**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**

.


	3. Into Torikoe's Forest

**Into Torikoe's Forest**

"So, you are positive then monk that you and your friends can save the men of our village"

The group was in the village headman's house, which looked more like a castle, speaking to his beautiful young daughter. Miroku grasped her hands and smiled "rest at ease young princess and know that I will try with all my might to make sure your father and the rest of the men of the village come back"

She blushed "Oh, Thank you monk", but the moment was cut short as Sango grabbed Miroku's ear and pulled him away. Kagome forced a smile at the situation "Anyways princess, do you know anything else about the men's disappearance, like when it all started?"

A frown fell on the princess's face. Inuyasha folded his arm in annoyance "Yeah, yeah we already know about that. Can you tell us anything useful!?"

The princess looked at him "Before my father left, he spoke of the forest. He told me that if the sorceress of old legend had indeed returned, then women couldn't pass through the barrier. He also told me that she is able to create illusions, among other spells which can not be destroyed unless the source itself is destroyed"

"Heh! So you're saying all we have to do to destroy the illusions and such, is to destroy the source, which happens to be the Witch" Inuyasha smiled "That's not so complicated"

"It's not so easy" the princess looked at Inuyasha hopelessly "they say she is immortal"

Miroku rose "well then, we have no choice. I believe we should split up"

Inuyasha looked up at him "What! Why the hell should we?"

"Look if there's a barrier, Sango and Kagome can not pass it. I believe that the two of us should go to the forest and leave the others to watch over the village"

Shippo smiled and fisted his paws in preparation for his job at hand "I understand. I'll stay here and protect all of the women. Since I'll be the only man here, all of these women will have to depend on me"

Miroku's face turned white as he heard Shippo's words. He turned to the group "On second thought maybe…"

Sango glared at Miroku, who sweat dropped in response, before continuing "…Maybe, I should go get are supplies ready"

Her glare decrease slightly "good idea"

---------------------------------------------

"Do you feel a demonic presence?" Inuyasha walked behind Miroku who was examining the front of the forest. Miroku sighed "No, but I'm getting an uneasy feeling, and I believe that this might have some connection to Naraku"

Kagome came from behind Inuyasha looking a little sad "Inuyasha be careful I can't go with you, so…"

"Look, it's not like you help me when you're around anyway" he paused and realized his mistake "wait Kagome I…" but too late "Sit Boy" she crossed her arms and turned her back on him as a loud thud was heard. "Sango, take care of the woman of the village, I'm counting on you" Miroku grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes making her blush.

Then suddenly, a welt landed on Miroku's face. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF THERE PERVERT!!!" Sango yelled. Miroku sighed "Jeez Sango I just wanted a feel to remember you by when I'm alone in the forest".

The two men looked as the two women glared at them. Inuyasha looked at Miroku slightly terrified ...ready to go?" Miroku nodded just as scared "Yep"

The two quickly left inside the forest, passing through the strange blue barrier. Shippo sighed "They're both so immature"

Kagome and Sango nodded "You said it"

-----------------------------------------

"Nothing seems to out of the ordinary, and I can't smell anything besides…" Inuyasha sniffed the air "…Flowers"

The two men were walking through the forest looking for something to lead them to the men of the village. "Inuyasha, don't you think this is all kind of suspicious? I feel as if everything that has happened so far has been laid out and we're falling into some sort of trap" He looked back at Inuyasha "We entered the barrier so easily and there's no one here to try and stop us. It's as if someone knows we're here and they're expecting us"

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, this definitely has Naraku written all over it"

Miroku paused and looked at his surroundings "Do you feel like we're being watched?"

Inuyasha looked confused "No, Why?"

A loud explosion was heard followed by a young woman's screaming. Miroku and Inuyasha sprang forward to find the cause. They stopped to see a large Praying Mantis destroying a village and about to devour a young woman in its arms.

"Do not worry young miss, I will save you!" Miroku jumped forward and threw sutras at the mantis, causing it to fall back dropping the girl for Miroku to catch in his arms. He placed her down gently "You should be safe here"

"You never waste a minute when a young girl comes around, do you Miroku?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku annoyed. The girl gave Miroku a look of curiosity at Inuyasha's words. Miroku gasped acting as if he was surprised at Inuyasha's words "I don't know what you mean"

"Yeah, sure you don't" Inuyasha stepped in front of Miroku and the young woman with his Tetsaiga at the ready. The Mantis rose again growling. Inuyasha smiled at the large insect "I guess I'll have to finish it off then"

The woman stared at Inuyasha's sword and thought for a moment about Naraku's words "_Torikoe, the younger of the brothers, Inuyasha, carries a powerful sword called the Tetsaiga. The fabled sword of his father, Itsumaru"_

"_So, that must be the little Inuyasha_" She, Torikoe, thought. Inuyasha jumped forward and slashed the demon easily in half. After a loud roar it fell. The dust cleared, and the beast turned into a much smaller version of itself. It was the same size as a regular sized mantis. Miroku knelt near it and examined it confused. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku "What's wrong?"

"This wasn't a demon. It was a normal mantis. This mantis was somehow transformed into a larger form and manipulated. I've seen this before with jewel shards, but there isn't one here"

Inuyasha blinked not following "…So"

"So, the only other way this is possible is with sorcer…"

Before he finished the woman from before interrupted, walking behind the two "Excuse me, kind warriors, but I must thank you for saving my village. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

Miroku walked over to Torikoe "No, it is okay I am just glad I could help you" Miroku smiled at the girl he had just rescued. "No, we must repay you" Torikoe turned towards the small houses, wearing an elegant white and purple kimono "everyone please come out. Ladies please come and show our heroes some gratitude"

The villagers came out of their houses. Men, children, and the women, all bowed. "We shall have a banquet in your honor" Torikoe smiled. Miroku stared at the beautiful women who seemed to be right in front of him "Well if you insist" he smiled widely. Miroku walked over to Torikoe and grabbed her hands "We'd love…"

Inuyasha interrupted "MIROKU!…". Miroku turned his head back to see Inuyasha, still grasping Torikoe's hands. Inuyasha continued "Miroku, did you forget why we're here?"

"Will, you excuse me?" he smiled as he placed Torikoe's hands down, and walked over to his half breed friend. She nodded politely. "Will you relax?" Miroku whispered so Torikoe couldn't hear "we might be able to get some information from these young ladies" He turned and smiled at the large group of ladies who waved back to him. He then smiled at Torikoe again "We would be honored ladies"

"Excellent" Torikoe smiled "we shall have it at the castle"

"Hold up a second" Inuyasha stepped in front of the monk in annoyance. Torikoe looked at Inuyasha "Yes?" she spoke kindly. "We don't need any banquet, what we need is to spend the night here so we can rest up for tomorrow"

Miroku anxiously stepped in front of Inuyasha "come Inuyasha, we wouldn't want to offend are hosts"

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's collar and turned him around. The two began to whisper to each other back and forth angrily. Torikoe looked confused at the two bickering men.

."Look" Inuyasha finally whispered "You either go along with me, or I'll tell that women over there, that you're flirting with, what kind of a scum you really are"

Miroku looked over Inuyasha's shoulder at Torikoe and sighed. He turned towards the villagers 'Sorry, we must decline your offer for a banquet I'm afraid, but if you don't mind we would like a room"

All of the women sighed and ran over to Miroku. Each one giving their deepest pleadings "Oh monk, are you sure?"

"We'd love for you to have a party with us"

"There will be plenty of sake"

"Please dear monk"

Miroku closed his eyes trying to fight his strong urges. He spoke while his hands fisted angrily at his sides "Yes…I…am…sure…" he struggled to turn towards Inuyasha "I really hate you right now"

"Yeah, yeah like I care" he walked past Miroku. Torikoe nodded "Of course, I completely understand, please follow me this way, to your rooms."

Miroku slumped behind Inuyasha and Torikoe with a sigh. "Oh grow up" Inuyasha shook his head at Miroku, as he followed Torikoe towards her castle.

_______________________________________________

Kay, I'm not the type of person to hold out chapters until I get reviews, and I won't. That said though, I would really appreciate it if you guys would send some reviews my way. Just tell me what you guys are thinking about it so far. Thanks alot

Much Love,

Merky15


	4. The “Story”

**The "Story"**

Miroku and Inuyasha followed Torikoe into a large and beautiful castle. It was elegantly decorated, and one one the most elaborate they had been in for a while. Miroku looked at the decorations as he followed Torikoe "Excuse me; ummm princess…you are a princess aren't you?"

She stopped walking and turned to Miroku "Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself" she gave the two a small bow "my name is Torikoe, and I am the over seer of this forest"

Miroku smiled at the beautiful woman as they continued to follow her "My name is Miroku and this is my companion Inuyasha. So, Lady Torikoe exactly what is this place?"

"I will explain more when we are inside our room" she stopped in front of a door and opened the screen. Inside was a large and beautifully designed dinning area. Gold Statues filled the room there were dragons, Tigers, and other creatures. There were also perfectly drawn pictures and other artifacts that looked very expensive. "I know you didn't want a banquet, but please have some dinner. You look absolutely famished" she smiled as the woman from outside appeared through other doors. Each was carrying a large tray of food. Rice, fish, boar, dumplings, drinks, etc. Miroku's eyes widened "Lady Torikoe you certainly overdid yourself"

Even Inuyasha seemed impressed. Torikoe bowed again "Not at all monk, you and your friend saved me and my village. I'm just sad that I couldn't do more"

Inuyasha sat down and started to gorge himself "Yeah well thanks" he spat out, full of food. Miroku sat beside him and started to drink some tea. He looked at Torikoe who sat across from him "Lady Torikoe, you were going to explain?"

"Oh, of course" she paused and looked at Miroku seriously "You see this used to be a very prosperous city, along with Katama village fifteen years ago. "A city?" Miroku asked interested She gave a weak nod "Yes, you see this city and Katama were at war with one another. My father owned the forest land and refused to cut down more than just enough of the trees, this land was passed on from generation to generation. My father had loved this land." she smiled in remembrance "The lord of Katama grew angry with my father, since he wanted to expand his rule and believed that the forest belonged just as much to his city. He tried to take my fathers land, and when my father refused a war out broke. The war destroyed not only Katama, but my father's city as well. In this struggle of power my father died, along with most of the men from our village." she turned to Miroku "That is why Katama village is no longer a large city. I suppose it was easily conquered by another lord after the war"

Miroku nodded "I suppose so, but please continue your story."

Torikoe nodded "During the war time something strange was going on. My father was acting strange, and somehow he created a barrier in the hopes of keeping out any army that came to attack us. Sadly, it only managed to keep me and everyone else locked in. That barrier is still up. I was 7 when that happened"

Miroku placed his tea down and gazed at her sympathetically "That must have been terrible"

Torikoe nodded "Yes, it was horrible. After my fathers death rumors around the village began to emerge. They spoke of how my father made a deal with a sorceress that lies deep within the forest"

"That explains it then," Miroku turned to Inuyasha "There is only one way in and no way out" he placed his finger to his chin in thought "Strange the princess of Katama didn't speak of this war"

"Princess?" Torikoe worded out surprised "I wasn't aware that the lord of Katama had a daughter"

Inuyasha wiped his face clean with his sleeve "Yeah, he does. He and the other villagers came to the forest; do you know where they are now?"

"In a predicament such as this, one doesn't hold grudges. So when the men of Katama came here injured I let them stay…but are village has been terrorized by that mantis demon for weeks, and the lord of Katama along with may others were killed. That is why I was so grateful when you had slayed the demon."

Miroku sighed "Yes, that is very tragic"

"Cheer up" Inuyasha interrupted "All we got to do is find where this Barrier is coming from, so I can destroy it with Tetsaiga"

"Do you wish to go find it now?" her hands were neatly folded in her lap.

"Yeah, the sooner we find its origin, we can find the sorceress and maybe Naraku"

"I don't know where the origin is, but I can at least get some of the men to take you to the barrier"

"Thank you Princess, but that won't be needed" Miroku grabbed her hands. "Please do not worry I will be back. We will try all we can to save you and the other villagers" his voice grew heroic.

"Oh monk," She smiled "it's been so long since a man as brave as you has come here, please be careful"

"Not to worry, I will" he grinned impressed with how the conversation was going. Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Come on lover boy, we have work to do" He grabbed Miroku's collar and dragged him away. Torikoe called after them "Are you sure that you don't need a guide?"

"No, we got it" Inuyasha yelled back walking out of the room with Miroku. As soon as they left, Torikoe sweet grin disappeared "Now that was easy" she waved her hand and the food, dishes, and the woman disappeared. She gave a smug smirk "This is gonna be even more enjoyable than I thought" she smirked.

"Damn, I'm starving" Inuyasha whined as he held his stomach. Miroku walked behind him in the forest. "You were stuffing yourself the entire time"

"Yeah, well it's probably because of all this good Samaritan stuff we're doing. We should just go looking for that witch"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha annoyed "You do realize we're stuck in here as well don't you?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, his statement sinking in, "Yeah, so what?"

"So, if we brake the barrier now we can at least get Sango's and Kagome's help"

Inuyasha crossed his arms "Like, we need there help anyway. They…" Inuyasha's words were cut short when a loud "ZAP" caused Inuyasha to fly back to the floor. Miroku looked down at Inuyasha "Well it looks like you found the barrier" he pulled out some sutras and threw them at the spot that shocked the half breed "This should work"

As soon as the sutras touched the barrier they caught fire and turned to ash. Miroku turned to Inuyasha "well, I guess you should try the Tetsai…"

"WIND SCAR" for a moment Inuyasha's attack seemed to be working. "Heh, told you it would be easy" but after his words a bright light shone and the wind scar was shot back at the two of them. Inuyasha and Miroku ran for safety. After the explosion had ended they looked to see the usual after math of the Wind scar, and a much more powerful red barrier.

Kagome walked outside to get some fresh air and gasped "Sango!!! Sango get out here!"

Sango ran out "What is it Kagome!" she paused as she noticed the red barrier Kagome was concentrating on "Oh, what did those two idiots do know?" she sighed crossing her arms. Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulders "I knew they shouldn't have left on their own. They're helpless without us"Kagome and Sango nodded "Uh-Huh"

"DAMN" Inuyasha yelled. "This is very strange" Miroku examined the Barrier. Inuyasha looked over at him "What's strange?"

"It's just that the sorceress must have known we were coming, that barrier doesn't just keep people out. From the looks of it, it must have absorbed the Tetsaiga's energy"

"What are you saying? The Tetsaiga's not gonna work anymore?"

Miroku shook his head "No, I mean the barrier is most likely immune to the Tetsaiga now"

"Yeah, well if you're so smart what do we do now?"

"I suppose we head back to the village and come up with a new idea"

"Yeah," he nodded as he started back towards the village, followed by Miroku.

"That is terrible!" What am I going to tell the Villagers?"

Miroku took the upset Torikoe's Hands "I am Very sorry Princess"

She shook her head "No, don't be you tried, and I should have known it couldn't be done"

Inuyasha fisted his hands in anger "Look! It was just a set back! I can take that damn witch down!"

She nodded and spoke in a sweet voice to calm him down "Yes, I'm sure you could, but perhaps it would be wise for you to sleep on it, I'll show you to your rooms"

They walked to a large bedroom, close to the outside. "Inuyasha you will be staying here" Torikoe smiled. "What, You mean Miroku won't be?" Inuyasha gove Torikoe a confused look. "Well, I just thought you might sleep better in separate rooms"

Inuyasha turned towards Miroku "Miroku, we have to discuss our next plan of action"

Torikoe turned to Miroku "Oh, I'm sure it will be…" She gave Miroku a flirtatious look "Much more enjoyable if we do it this way"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be rude" Miroku closed his eyes as a large grin fell on his face. "MIROKU, we don't have time for this!!!" Inuyasha yelled as the monk rose. Miroku began to slowly close the door "Good night Inuyasha" he smiled with the final shut of the door. "MIRIKU, MIROKU!!!" he gave up when no answer came "Damn Pervert"

___________________________________

**Im kinda getting bummed out with this. I have already put up three chaps, and i've only gotten 1 review. If you guys do read it please send me a short review. It doesn't take long, and you don't need to be a member to do it. I just want to know how many people actually want me to continue. I'd really appreciate it, so please.**

**Much Love Merky15**

**P.S. If your a Bankotsu or BO7 fan, you might want to check out my other story called: "Bankostu: Leader of the Band of Seven" its an accurate take of the leaders first life to his first death, and with my own little added twist. I promse it's a good read, and it will answer any questions you have about the dreaded and feared leader.**

**Again, Thanks :)**


	5. The Many Kisses of Torikoe

**The Many Kisses of Torikoe**

"Lady Torikoe, where are we?" Miroku asked. He was following the young 'Princess' down a dark corridor, lined with torches. She stopped when she came to a door. She slid it open and all the candles in the room flickered on. She turned to the monk to answer his question "My room"

Miroku walked in and Torikoe shut the door. The room was large and a door that would immediately take them outside was on the left wall. A large mirror sat on one of the rooms corners, and a brush sat besides it. Miroku stared at the room he was in suspiciously "Torikoe…" he began "Do you know how your father was able to restore the sorceress? From what we were told she was destroyed over 200yrs ago"

She leaned close to him, her hand around his neck "No, my father was very strange during that time"

"Did he say anything to you at all?"

"No, not at all" she allowed her body to completely form into his. Miroku continued to look around the room "Did he tell you how to stop her?"

"No monk, lets stop talking about that "she placed her hand on his cheek, going down until it was inside his roe over his chest. Her eyes glowed for a moment and she smiled. She took a quick glance into his mind, and knew what to do next. Her smile quickly left to a frown "I've been so alone for all these years, and have been trying to keep the villagers strong. But such a task gets lonely. I've been waiting for a strong, brave, and attractive, man to show up and help me rule" She looked into Miroku's eyes "I want him to be you monk"

"Please call me Miroku" he smiled looking past her at the room they were in; as if looking for something. "Miroku" she repeated the name sensuously "I like that name"

She slowly leaned her lips into his, but stopped for a moment when something took hold of her…below the waist…. She stopped her eyes from rolling, and forced a smile. Miroku didn't seem to notice. Again, she leaned in, her eyes closed, and her lips met his. In a tender moment of bliss, the lights all went out.

____________________________________________________

"Damn that stupid pervert" Inuyasha left his room looking for Miroku, after the candles in his room went out and then mysteriously went back on. Something wasn't right, and if Miroku hadn't left to go chase that women, they might have been able to find some sort of clue. Inuyasha walked outside, near the east corridor. He sniffed the air, again smelling nothing but flowers. It was as if someone was trying to mask a scent. He stared at the stars trying to figure this out. What was wrong with this whole picture?

"Hello, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga, and turned around to see where the voice came from. Torikoe smiled at him. He lowered the Tetsaiga "Oh, what are you doing here? Where's Miroku?"

"In his room asleep. Apparently, he was a pig only interested in groping me"

"Yeah that's Miroku" he lowered the Untransformed Tetsaiga to his side, but still in his hands. Torikoe's eyes flashed as she looked at him. She smiled and looked up at the stars as she reached his side. 'I wish I could find a man who's strong and brave. Someone who can both respect and protect me" she looked at him "Someone like you Inuyasha"

His eyes grew wide as he stared at her confused "WH-What…Me?"

"Don't be so modest Inuyasha. After all you're the one who saved me and keeps pulling Miroku away from me"

His mouth slightly dropped, and his eyes darted to the side uncomfortably. She took a step closer to him. His ears flopped down and he tried to re-sheath his sword, but failed and instead it fell to the floor by his feet. He didn't notice as he took a step back from the approaching Torikoe "Look" he started "you, you don't understand".

She took another step forward having Inuyasha against the wall, "Oh, but I do. You see Inuyasha ever since I saw you I wanted you. You remind me of someone who had gotten away from me all those years ago. He got away from me, but I won't let that happen to me again"

Inuyasha looked at her confused "What the hell are you talking about"

She pushed her lips to his, and let her hand fall on his chest. As soon as he had he found that he wasn't able to push away from her. She had him locked into her spell, and his mind connected to hers perfectly.

An image of Kagome sailed into his mind. He was in total darkness. He couldn't see anything, and only felt the touch of Torikoe. "Inuyasha, what are you doing" Kagome's voice asked the half sleeping dog. "Kagome?" he spoke. Suddenly, every moment with Kagome went through his head. Torikoe grasped his heart tighter "Inuyasha no, forget about her" she spoke with a smile, "Inuyasha, stay with me"

Torikoe slowly started to loose her grip over Inuyasha's heart "Inuyasha!?" she spoke in a panic. The memories became more vivid. He remembered Kagome's touch, and the kind words she had spoken to him. Then came the images of Kikyo. Memories of them battling by each others side, and colliding in a tender embrace. "Inuyasha?!" Torikoe called out again. Inuyasha's eyes stared to twitch "That's right" he thought "Kagome and Kikyo!!!"

"Inuyasha!" Torikoe's voice rang out again, but it was too late. Torikoe had lost her control over Inuyasha heart. The spell Torikoe had tried to cast over Inuyasha, was sent back to her. "NO!" her voice rang out in anger, and everything went black for both Inuyasha and Torikoe.

Pictures swarmed through Inuyasha's head. He saw scenes of Sesshomaru fighting armies of men, who turned out to be illusions. He saw Sesshomaru making his way to a castle. The castle where Torikoe was. He saw a large room in the castle where his father was shirtless and pined against the wall by thick vines. Torikoe smiled at the struggling dog, and slowly made her way towards him. "You are very strong Itsumaru. I often wondered how delightful it would be to have a demon under my control, you see I've never tried before"

Itsumaru continued to glare at his captor. She continued, when her arm fell around his neck "You see those who have weak hearts and minds are the easiest to possess. All I need do is cast a simple spell, and with that I can control an entire village. Then there's people like you…"

"Is that so Torikoe?" he spoke in a calm voice, but anger was all to present in his expression "Let me assure you that no amount of sorcery would allow you to posses me"

"Don't be so cocky, 'Lord Itsumaru'" she mocked "All I need do is perform a stronger spell. All men who resisted my first incantation, all fell to the second. No man on this planet can resist me, not even you" she smirked at the shirtless demon, and allowed her lips to meet his, and her hand to fall over his heart. Flashes of Itsumaru's memories filled her mind. Until, it an image of Inuyasha's mother appeared. Torikoe's spell shot back at her, and she fell off of Itsumaru, and across the floor.

The young Sesshomaru ran inside the room, braking down the door. He struck the vines that bounded his father with his whip, they were most likely already weakened by Torikoe's recent fall . Torikoe pulled herself off the floor and angrily shot a blast of energy towards Sesshomaru. He gave a short yell of pain, before he fell to the floor unconscious. "TORIKOE!" the freed Itsumaru yelled "This is between you and me"

"Oh, pardon me for forgetting" she spoke sarcastically, with an angry sneer across her face.

Inuyasha saw flashes of the battle between his father and Torikoe. His father was not able to hurt her with normal attacks, since she appeared to be practically immortal. After a continuous battle, Inuyasha saw that his father had somehow taken hold of a type of crystal ball. Torikoe gave a frantic yell at the dog demon "NO!!!"

Itsumaru drew his Tensaiga and brought it down on the ball, slicing it in two. Torikoe let our a loud scream of pain, and a bright light flashed.

When the light had cleared the illusions had all disappeared. Torikoe sat on the floor, and crawled to the remainders of her crystal ball. "NO, NO, This can't be possible!!!" She held one of the pieces in her hand "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!"

Sesshomaru came from behind her holding his sword to her neck (just a little samurai sword). Torikoe tightened at this. She could feel the cold blade touch her skin. He spoke in a younger but still cold voice "It is over for you"

Itsumaru placed his hand on his son's shoulders "No son, let her be" Sesshomaru turned to see his father. Itsumaru gave him a gentle smile "This battle is over, she can't do anymore harm to us".

Sesshomaru gave his father an untrusting look, but decided it was best not to argue. He re-sheathed his weapon, and he and his father turned to leave. Torikoe watched, her mouth slightly opened, as the two dogs walked away taking with them her immortality and pride.

The bond between Inuyasha and Torikoe broke. Torikoe was sent back a few feet. She rose and looked at the half breed in anger "I get it" she growled "You've already given your heart to another"

He gritted his teeth in a growl "You're the sorceress we're looking for?!"

"Yes, you stupid fool" she smirked "So, allow me to properly introduce myself" she gave a sarcastically low bow, and gestured to herself "I am Torikoe, Temptress and Sorceress of the forest"

An earthquake started to erupt, and the castle disappeared. In its place stood a type of coliseum, torches surrounded the arena. Inuyasha stood in the arena and sitting above in the thrown was Torikoe, beside her was Miroku. His eyes appeared to be glazed over, as he stared blankly ahead.

Torikoe's bright flowered kimono was replaced with a black robe, and a hood that lay against her neck. The two piece robe was cut short to show her stomach, and long on the bottom to her shoeless ankles.

Inuyasha growled "Where are all the villagers?"

"All?" she smiled "They were all just illusions I made, we'll all besides the men. They were the very men from Katama village" she smiled when she saw the anger in Inuyasha's face "Now, now, don't give me that look. If it makes you feel any better,t they're all safe. You see they're of weaker hearts, and very easy to control" she looked at Miroku "I didn't have to use my dark kiss on them" she smiled as her hand fell to his thigh.

"YOU BASTARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIROKU?"

She waved her finger at Inuyasha, smiling "Language, language, that's no way for a puppy to behave. You know I was hoping to make you mine, like my little friend here" she motioned to Miroku "But it turns out you're no better then your fool father. So, I have no choice but to destroy you" She sighed "What a shame, I loved those little ears of yours"

"You're crazy if you think you can beat me" he went to his sheath, but noticed the Tetsaiga was absent "Dammit"

"What looking for this?" The Tetsaiga appeared out of thin air in front of Torikoe. Inuyasha bared his claws "YOU WENCH" he jumped up to hit her but was flung back by a barrier. He landed and stared up at the laughing Torikoe, "ARE YOU GOING TO COMEDOWN AND FIGHT ME, OR WHAT?"

She laughed even harder "Don't be silly. Where would all the fun be if I did that? No I'm afraid I won't be the one to kill you" she stopped her laughing at stared at the half breed "When our minds were connected, you were given some visions of my past. You saw everything Inuyasha, so there is no need for me to explain why I want my revenge"

"You got what you deserved" He growled back. "Silence" she yelled "I'm afraid are little conversation has reached an end"

"Naraku is the one who revived you isn't he?"

She sighed, annoyed, and lowered her head while rubbing her temples "I guess I'll give you an answer since you are going to die soon" she looked up and smiled "Yes, Naraku gave me a jewel shard so I could get my revenge on you and your brother"

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked confused. She answered slowly, and gave an evil smirk "Yes Sesshomaru"

A loud growl was heard coming from behind bars in the arena, but it was too dark to see inside besides a pair of glowing crimson eyes. Torikoe continued to smile as Inuyasha looked a little frightened by the growls. "Now" Torikoe started "I believe it's time to get this show on the road."

Inuyasha looked on, confused as to who was behind the bars. He had an idea, but no, that would be impossible. Torikoe flicked her wrist and the bars slowly began to rise. The growls grew louder and fiercer, as a someone stepped forward. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha his claws and fangs were bared showing bright crimson eyes. and what appeared to be a black collar around his neck. Inuyasha stared in disbelief "You…Torikoe…" he snapped out of his daze and stared at Torikoe "DON'T TELL ME YOU DID THIS"

"Guilty" she giggled "Isn't he just the cutest in that collar, it really brings out his eyes" she laughed "I was even kind enough to give him another arm. It's an illusion of course, but as long as I'm in power it will act as if it is real, but I suppose you'll find that out soon enough, huh?"

"SESSOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled "SNAP OUT OF IT"

"It won't work. He only listens to me now she smiled. Inuyasha stared at his growling brother. Torikoe smiled at the scene "Now, I have had enough talking. Sesshomaru you remember your brother don't you?"

A fierce and growl escaped the dogs lips. Torikoe smiled "Good…" , another evil grin fell on her "…Kill Him"

_____________________________________________________

**Yeah so i'm gonna leave you guys at a cliff hanger. DUN DUN DUN. I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Thank you everyone who did review. And for those who didn't, please do. It really does help those who write these strories. So one more time...PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15**


	6. A Game of Control

**A game of Control**

Torikoe smiled at the scene "Now, I have had enough talking. Sesshomaru you remember your brother don't you?"

A fierce and growl escaped the dogs lips. Torikoe smiled "Good…" , another evil grin fell on her "…Kill Him"

With that Sesshomaru jumped at Inuyasha, who could barely dodge his brother's movements. Sesshomaru fought like a feral animal, and his battle style resembled much like Inuyasha in his demon form. He continued to try to slash Inuyasha with his claws, and eventually a slash mark found it's way onto Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha quickly jumped back to his feet to dodge Sesshomaru's finishing blow. He thought to himself as he stared at his brother, "_So that's why Torikoe made everything smell like flowers, so I couldn't catch Sesshomaru's scent_"

"You know?…" Torikoe spoke to the zombie like Miroku "I was just going to control the both of them and make them my slaves, but I must say I'm enjoying this much more" she smiled with a chuckle. The crystal ball rested on the table at her side and was growing brightly. Miroku's eyes quickly shifted to see it before looking back ahead. Torikoe didn't seem to notice.

"Miroku, snap out of it!!!" Inuyasha yelled "You have to destroy that crystal ball of hers! That's were the source of her power is coming from. The source isn't Torikoe it's her Sphere. She placed her soul inside of it so she could be immortal!!!"

Torikoe gave a smirk to mask her annoyance, "Very clever, you figured it out. Yes, I placed my soul inside the sphere, and in doing so I wouldn't be able to die or age, but it doesn't matter. You'll be killed in a matter of seconds"

Sesshomaru stared Inuyasha, who he had pinned to the floor. He lifted his arm ready to bring it down into Inuyasha's chest, When Torikoe yelled "Stop"

The demon quickly obeyed, and rose off of Inuyasha awaiting another order. Torikoe smiled, "I have an idea", she teleported the Tetsaiga into Inuyasha's hands, "There Inuyasha. Now you actually might stand a chance"

Inuyasha grasped the transformed blade, and Torikoe smirked and waved her hand, "Now Sesshomaru, destroy him"

Sesshomaru stared at the transformed blade, and acted instinctively. His eyes began to grow a deeper red, and he was enshrouded in a bright light. When it cleared Sesshomaru stood in his fully transformed state. The large dog growled at the small half breed below. Inuyasha noticed that the collar that was around his neck seemed to transform along with his brother, and was still nicely fit around his brother's neck. "Oh…" Inuyasha spoke knowing how screwed he was "…so I guess the collar can fit any size…"

Torikoe began to laugh loudly "Yeah, I take it back. You really don't have a chance at all, do you?"

"_Dammit_" Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsaiga, "_she's trying to make us kill each other_"

"What are you waiting for?!" Torikoe yelled, "Hurry and attack him!"

The collar that was around Sesshomaru's neck began to let out a shock, which was strong enough to make the large dog wince in pain. "I might hate your guts Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha spoke taking a step foreword, "…But even you don't deserve this"

Sesshomaru began to charge Inuyasha, and barely missing each time. His teeth barely missed Inuyasha on the last lunge he made. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Torikoe mocked " You don't look as if you're even trying. I'll make a deal with you Inuyasha. If you kill Sesshomaru I will set Miroku free. What do you say?"

"Shut up you old hag!!!" Inuyasha yelled while blocking his brother's fangs with the Tetsaiga, while he was against the wall. After Inuyasha's comment, the torches fire that surrounded the room began to grow. Sesshomaru slightly backed off of his brother. Inuyasha looked at Torikoe whose eyes were glowing with a bright light. Her hair was slightly standing on ends, and she rose a few inches off the floor. "YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE VERMIN!!!" she yelled "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND MY BEAUTY"

"Heh" he smirked, happy to be pissing her off, "Well if you fought my old man than you have to be pushing a couple hundred, and you aren't exactly attractive if you have to use magic to attract men"

"SILENCE YOU FOOL" she landed back to the floor and placed her hand to her head in an attempt to regain her composure. "I take it back Inuyasha" she spoke trying to hide her full anger, "I'd much rather kill you myself", she pointed her fingers at Inuyasha and streams of what seemed like electricity hit him. Inuyasha let out a loud scream of pain.

"That's enough!"

Torikoe stopped her attack and turned around to see who had spoken. She looked at Miroku who stared at her intently, something was behind his back. "You…" she spoke growing more and more agitated, "You were never under my control, were you?"

"Quite simply Torikoe" Miroku began, "I'm too much of a ladies man to ever allow a woman to control me"

"Is that so?" she spoke quickly losing interest, "Well I'll just have to kill you as well" she pointed her finger at Miroku, "It's quite a shame really. I would have enjoyed having you around"

Miroku smirked "I don't think you want to do that" he pulled the crystal ball from behind his back. Torikoe's eyes became frantic for the first time "NO! Give that back!"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, "Break the crystal to destroy her immortality!"

Miroku nodded, and slammed the sphere down to where Inuyasha was in the coliseum. Torikoe sighed and snapped her fingers, and the ball returned to her hands, "Honestly, your only chance and you lost it. How sad, now the both of you will die" she pointed at Inuyasha "You by your brother" then she pointed at the monk, "and you by me"

He electricity shot out at Miroku, who quickly dodge the blows. He noticed his staff at the opposite wall and slid to grab it dodging Torikoe's blasts. He rounded a corner as he tried to escape Torikoe, and hid behind the wall. Torikoe searched for her prey with a twisted smile on her face "Miroku, come on out. It won't hurt that bad…" she paused and placed her finger to her chin "…well actually, never mind"

Miroku noticed that Torikoe's sphere floated closely behind her. He pulled out one of his sutras and attached it to the end of his staff, trying hard not to make a noise, "_I hope this works"_

The monk noticed a small rock besides him on the floor, and threw it in the opposite hall. Torikoe smiled when she heard this noise, and traveled down the hall the rock was thrown down. When Torikoe's back was to him he threw his staff towards the sphere. Torikoe turned around with a frantic look across her face. "NO!" she screamed. A bright light encompassed the entire room. Sesshomaru had successfully pinned Inuyasha to the floor, and Inuyasha could no longer maneuver the Tetsaiga.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped away from his brother when the light broke out. The large dog began to shake his head back and forth in pain, and looked as if he was trying to shoo a fly away from his head.

Inuyasha watched the scene confused. After a brief moment Sesshomaru began to undo his transformation. He held his now _one_ hand to his head in pain as he took steps back, fighting the red in his eyes. He eventually fell to his knees, his eyes shadowed.

Inuyasha looked at his brohter "What the hell?"

"YOU FOOL", Torikoe yelled at Miroku, as she rose from the floor. The barrier that blocked Inuyasha from attacking her went down.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at his surroundings. The red had successfully left his eyes. He then noticed that something was around his neck. His eyebrows seemed to twitch in anger for a very brief moment as he ripped the collar off and threw it to the ground, as if it was an embarrassment to be seen with such a thing. He then noticed Inuyasha and realized what had taken place, "Where is she?" he growled. "She's up there fighting Miroku"

Sesshomaru didn't wait for a further explanation and easily jumped to the top of the coliseum.

Torikoe glared at Miroku "You broke my spell" she spoke through gritted teeth. She made a strange motion with her hands and the crystal ball appeared by her side. Miroku's staff had definitely had an affect. The proof was in the fact that he had destroyed her spells, and the ball was still sparking from the impact. She stopped her glaring when she noticed that there were two others behind her. She looked over her shoulders to see the two dog brothers, "It's nice to see you well Sesshomaru"

A growl escaped his lips as he stared at her, "Vermin"

"Hmph" she closed her eyes "Don't look so angry Sesshomaru. You're the one who made it so easy"

He lunged at Torikoe with his claws, but she disappeared. Her voice emanated through the room, "Don't think you've won boys. All you've done is stunned my crystal ball, not destroyed it. But, I've regained my control. My barrier has returned over the forest, and I still have control over the men of Katama village. I will see to it that you all die!"

Inuyasha gave a smug grin at Torikoe's exit, "Don't tell me she still thinks she can win"

Sesshomaru walked past his brother, "Fool, it isn't over until the sphere is destroyed"

"You're calling me a fool?" Inuyasha growled "You're the one who was being controlled by Torikoe not me!"

"Stay out of this battle Inuyasha. She is mine to destroy"

"Yeah, and you've been doing a good job so far"

Sesshomaru shot his brother a daring look, "Just don't get in my way" with that he left the coliseum in search of Torikoe. Inuyasha was about to follow when Miroku stopped him, "Inuyasha wait. Listen we're gonna need your brothers help on this one. It would not be wise to start a fight right now"

"If you think I'm gonna work together with that bastard then…"

An earthquake erupted before Inuyasha could finish his sentence. The walls started to come crumbling down, and the two quickly left before they were buried alive.

The two escaped, and saw that the large coliseum turned into dust before their eyes. They looked at a large field that was filled with what looked like soldiers. No doubt a type of illusion that Torikoe made. Far in the distance what appeared to be a large castle was seen, and was most likely where Torikoe was. In the middle of the field was Sesshomaru who was busy attacking these soldiers. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsaiga as he prepared to run into the field, "Dammit, he's ahead of us!"

"Inuyasha, this isn't a competition…" but Miroku's voice was left unheard as his friend hurried off ahead.

___________________________

**Sorry if it took a while to put this one up. It's just that it kind of sucks when no one responds to your chapters. I have like 400 people who have read my stories, but I only have 2 reviews. Isn't that sad? Anyways, please review my story I'd really appreciate it, and feel free to read my other stories if you like this one.**

**Much Love,**

**Merky15 **


	7. Through the Barrier

**Through the Barrier**

They battled through Torikoe's army with great ease. Apparently the soldiers were nothing more than soil animated by magic. This made Miroku uneasy. If Torikoe was confident enough to create such a weak army than she must have something else up her sleeve, that and she was probably trying to buy time for whatever that thing was.

The three managed to get to the castle where Torikoe was hiding, and they ran inside. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, still unsure about what was going to happen, "Inuyasha, do you know where you're going?"

He nodded, while trying to keep up with Sesshomaru who was up ahead, "Yeah, her scents up ahead, why?"

"Its just that Torikoe was able to mask scents before, right? Why wouldn't she want to mask it now?"

Inuyasha looked at his friend, not quite following, "What are you trying to say?"

"That Torikoe must be planning something. We need to keep our guard up"

"I don't care what that witch has planned, I'll just slice her in half with my Tetsaiga"

Sesshomaru successfully slashed open a door that blocked his path. Miroku and Inuyasha arrived soon after. The three looked inside the room to see Torikoe sitting on a large thrown, "What took you three so long? It's rude to keep people waiting, you know?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "Shut up, where are the men of the village"

"Oh calm down" she rolled her eyes as she stood up, "They're still alive. They're back at that little village, but saving them won't do you any good. They are still under my spell"

"Everything you told us before was a lie!" Inuyasha's grip tightened on his hilt, "You set up this whole thing with Naraku"

"Pretty much" she smiled, "except, well, it wasn't a total lie. Many years ago, before you were born there was a war between the two cities. What you don't know is that I was the one who started that war, in order to obtain this forest and all the men I desired. You see, your father didn't exactly agree with what I did. He was angry because of all the human deaths I caused, and all the demons lives I took in order to clear this forest"

"He defeated you, we are all aware of the story…" Sesshomaru cut in getting annoyed with all the dialogue, "…and you've had more than enough time explaining it" he withdrew his Tokijin ready to strike.

"Are you sure you want to end the party so soon? I think that our new guest will feel left out" Torikoe smiled when she pulled a large black cape off of a neighboring chair, revealing an unconscious Kagome. She was tied down to the large chair with vines similar to the ones that had held down Inuyasha's father. Torikoe chuckled when she saw the worried expression on Inuyasha and Miroku's face, "I think she makes such lovely décor, don't you?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell did you do to her!?" he rushed at Torikoe in an attempt to bring down his Tetsaiga, but was shocked at how fast she was able to dodge his attack. "Nothing," she answered "She's just unconscious with a simple spell"

Sesshomaru gave a small "hmph" at the scene. His eyes turned to a glare at Torikoe, "Is that the limit to your power, Torikoe? If it is than I'm not impressed" Sesshomaru quickly stepped over to Kagome with his sword drawn. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed the Tetsaiga down in front of Sesshomaru before Tokijin's attack was made. Sesshomaru step back before Tetsaiga even made a mark. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, "We need to get Kagome away from here"

"I know that!" he yelled back. He turned to face Sesshomaru, "You get that close to Kagome again, and I won't think twice about cutting you in half, got it!?"

"You are such a fool" Sesshomaru shot back, "I told you to stay out of my way!" With that Sesshomaru shot the Dragon Strike at Inuyasha, who responded with the Wind Scar. The fight continued from there (Use your imagination. You've seen them fight before)

Torikoe looked at the scene with a dumbfounded blink, "I guess I didn't have to posses Sesshomaru in order to make him kill Inuyasha…This is good stuff"

Miroku eventually reached Kagome and tried to grab her, but was repelled by a barrier. "_Wait…this doesn't make sense" _he thought as he step back a few inches from the barrier, _"Why would Torikoe place a barrier around Kagome? Is it so we can't get to her?" _he looked at Torikoe who seemed uninterested in Kagome's situation, "_No that's not it. Sesshomaru was trying to kill Kagome, so she's trying to keep Kagome safe, why?"_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords were clashed together. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, whose arms were starting to shake, "I told you to step aside"

"No way, I'm the one whose gonna take care of Torikoe"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, "There's a barrier around Kagome"

"What?" he looked back to Miroku. Then paused in thought, "_Why the hell would Torikoe put a barrier around Kagome? Wasn't she trying to have Sesshomaru kill her?"_

He turned to look at his older brother, "What's going on Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru overpowered the half demon, and pushed him a few feet to the floor, "Use the Tetsaiga to brake the barrier" he commanded. Inuyasha quickly jumped back, "Why should I listen to you?"

Miroku called back, "Trust him Inuyasha, Torikoe's protecting it with a barrier"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku unsure, "But…Kagome…"

"ENOUGH!!!" Torikoe yelled, having heard the conversation long enough. It was apparent that the idiot brothers were no longer trying to kill one another, so she needed to think of something else, before they decided to work together. "I'll finish you off myself" she began to glow similar to how she had done before, and a large amount of electricity surrounded her. Miroku saw this and desperation filled his voice, "INUYASHA HURRY!"

Inuyasha jumped away from Sesshomaru, and unleashed his red Tetsaiga's Wind Scar at Kagome.

A bright light flashed as the barrier was broken. The Kagome disintegrated in the blast revealing Torikoe's crystal ball. Torikoe screamed in pain and was brought down to her knees.

Inuyasha looked ahead confused, "I don't understand" he then looked to Sesshomaru, "How did you know?"

Sesshomaru continued to look at Torikoe for a few seconds before speaking, "A temptress's magic doesn't affect women"

"What!" Miroku gasped. He stared at the crystal ball that fell to the floor, "It's still together?"

Torikoe began to chuckle slowly through deep breaths, but they slowly grew into a deep maniacal laugh as she pulled herself off of the floor. She was covered in sweat and was still panting, "Do you pathetic mongrels think that you can defeat me? I AM IMMORTAL YOU FOOLS!!!"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha started as he saw his brother lunge towards the sphere with his Tokijin. Sesshomaru didn't respond but Inuyasha knew he was listening and continued, "Use the Tensaiga!"

_____________________________________

**First of all I would like to thank all of you guys who did review my story. It really did mean a lot to me, and you inspired me to write the next chapter as quickly as I could, so it's dedicated to you guys :)**

**Second of all, I love it when the brothers "Work Together", or as close to work together as they can get. Sorry for leaving you at a cliffy, but the next chapter will be worth it. Just remember to review.**

**Much Love, **

**Merky15**


	8. The Final Encounter

**The Final Encounter**

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, "Use the Tensaiga!"

The comment was ignored as Sesshomaru slashed against the sphere with the power of his blade. No success.

Inuyasha growled at his brother. Then again he wasn't really expecting that Sesshomaru would listen to him in the first place, "Listen bastard!" he called again, "When my mind was connected with Torikoe I saw that ball break with the Tensaiga! It's the only way!"

For the third time the Tokijin was repelled by the barrier. Sesshomaru placed the sword back to his side. He wasn't a fool, why keep trying the same tactic if it proved useless? As far as Inuyasha's words were concerned they were of no importance. Really what good were the words of an ignorant half demon? But Sesshomaru noticed something else take effect while this was happening. During the chaos his Tensaiga began to pulsate, "_Tensaiga?" _he thought.

Torikoe was still weakened by the last attack on her sphere, but her electric power now filled her body. A maniacal laugh escaped her lips as she unleashed the power she was building up. "GET BEHIND ME MIROKU!!!" Inuyasha yelled, as a blast of power was sent his way. His Tetsaiga was held in front and was being used as a way to shield himself from the blast.

Sesshomaru easily side stepped each string of the electrical surge. He continued to remain transfixed by the pulsating blade. Did the Tensaiga wish to be drawn?

Torikoe laughed as Inuyasha was being forced back by the on slot of power she shot at him. She didn't give him any chance to unleash his Wind Scar. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she taunted with a laugh, "I thought you were going to kill me"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anger. He was slowly being pushed into the wall. "You are just a pathetic little half breed" she mocked, "What makes you think you were capable of defeating me?" her laugh grew louder as Inuyasha's arms began to shake, "WHAT CAN YOU REALLY ACCOMPLISH!!!"

Inuyasha's eyes shifted to his left, and a smile fell across his face. "What so funny?" Torikoe spat out. "It's over for you!" Inuyasha yelled. Torikoe looked at him, and confusion glimpsed on her face for a small second, "What did you say?"

"RIGHT NOW!" he yelled. Torikoe followed Inuyasha's gaze to see Sesshomaru standing over the crystal ball with the Tensaiga drawn. Before Torikoe could yell in response, Sesshomaru's blade came crashing down against the ball. Torikoe withdrew her lightening attack in an attempt to stop Sesshomaru, but it was too late.

A loud piercing scream filled the air, and a bright red light blinded everyone in the room.

The light subsided and Sesshomaru stood with the Tensaiga still drawn. Sprinkles of dust slowly fell to the floor, the only remainder of the Crystal Sphere. The small fragment of the jewel shard made a small clink as it landed to the floor. The illusions that were created by Torikoe were gone. The castle that they were in was now a large cave and the forest outside was as dead and haunted looking as before.

Torikoe slowly rose from her position of pain on the floor, she stared at the falling sprinkles with the same look of horror that Itsumaru had previously left her in. "no…no…" she spoke almost on the verge of tears. She felt her power leave her. She felt her mortality once again return to her. The Tensaiga, the sword with the power of the after world, was able to remove the mortal soul of the crystal ball and once again return it to her body. "How…" she worded out as she fell to the floor in defeat, "how could you do that" she looked at the completely destroyed sphere's remains, "not even your father could accomplish that"

Tokijin's blade made its way to Torikoe's throat. She crawled back a few inches as the sword remained aimed at her. The look of fearlessness and arrogance had all left the women's face. She was mortal again and she knew what his sword was capable of.

When he had last fought against this witch his father had told him that there would be no point to kill her. This he now understood. She was scared, broken, and helpless on the floor. What honor could come from killing an unarmed pitiful woman? It would serve in providing him with a feeling of satisfaction, but somehow he knew she would suffer much more with her curse of mortality. He placed his Tokijin away and started to walk off. Torikoe watched as he left, again the feelings of humiliation, loss, and emptiness consumed her.

Inuyasha watched as his brother took his exit. He didn't say one word about his brother's actions. He was surprised that his brother didn't cut off the witches head, but in the end it was of no concern to him. When Sesshomaru was gone, Inuyasha took hold of the fallen jewel shard. He looked at Torikoe. Her eyes were covered as she looked to the floor, "You realize that this isn't over between us…" she worded out.

Inuyasha looked at her. Her voice confirmed that she had been crying, but there was also anger in her voice.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked plainly.

"I will get my revenge on the two of you" she paused for a moment, "…Do you still intend to let me live? You'd be wise to kill me now"

"Shows how much you know" he shot out, "I don't take orders from others"

"You feel bad for me, that's why none of you would kill me…DON'T INSULT ME!" she yelled, "I'm not some weak pitiful being who needs sympathy"

"FINE!" he yelled back, "Then I'll make sure to kill you the next time I see you" he held the Tetsaiga over his shoulders as he turned to make his exit. Miroku looked at the fallen Torikoe for a moment and held out his hand for a quick prayer before following after his friend. Torikoe stayed lost in her thoughts, "_Both of them…so much like their father…"_

__________________________________________

The two left the cave and traveled to the forest to see the men of the Katama there. They all looked around confused as to what had happened. After some reassurance from Miroku the village men followed the two back towards the village.

"I don't get this place?" Inuyasha spoke out loud, "How come the forest is so dead looking?"

Miroku answered his friends question with a smile, "I have heard that when coming close to death that it is possible to absorb the life energy of trees. Of course it can only be done by those who have the ability. All it does is prolong your life for a short while, but if wont mask any of the pain one would have. In doing so however, you take the entire life of that tree."

Inuyasha looked up, "I guess that's how she was able to live for such a long time after my old man's death. The jewel shard must have give her her youth back though"

"Torikoe seemed certain that she retained some power" Miroku spoke in thought. Inuyasha sent him a glance, "She was just bluffing. There's no way she can put that sphere back together"

Miroku nodded, "That I know, but the sphere guaranteed her immortality. In order to perform that spell you have to transfer your mortal soul into an object and in doing so you also transfer half of your power in to that object. When Sesshomaru destroyed the sphere he destroyed her immortality, by releasing her mortality back to her body, but he also destroyed half of Torikoe's power"

"What are you saying?"

"Simply that Torikoe still has some type of sorcery. It's nowhere near the level we witnessed, but we can not dismiss her entirely as an enemy"

Inuyasha crossed his arms in annoyance, "Whatever, it's not like I didn't know that"

Miroku smiled at his friend. They were close to the village now and could be reunited with their friends at last.

______________________________

After a long explanation, the other half of the crew was informed of the ordeal with Torikoe. "Hey Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, "There's one thing I don't understand"

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, "Yes?" he asked. The entire group was now sitting near by a local stream in conversation. Inuyasha continued, "What was the real reason you weren't possessed by Torikoe's kiss?"

"Kiss?" Sango spat out. Miroku immediately looked over to her, "Oh, it was nothing Sango. She forced herself on me really" after Sango seemed slightly acceptable of his explanation he continued, "I was holding on to this sutra charm" he pulled it out to show the group, "It protects me from any incantation"

Inuyasha looked at it for a few seconds before something dawned on him, "Hey hold on a second Miroku. How come you didn't give me one?"

"Don't be so angry Inuyasha. I didn't think you would need one" he looked to the side in a lower mumble, "that and I only had one…"

"WHY YOU!" Inuyasha growled.

"Now, now Inuyasha" Kagome smiled, "The important thing is that you all made it out okay"

Shippo looked back to Miroku, "Hold on, does that mean that you knew Torikoe was the sorceress the whole time?"

"It wasn't hard to guess" Miroku shrugged, "Torikoe's story didn't match the story that the princess had given us. That and the mantis we encountered could only have transformed with magic, and after Inuyasha and I were not full from the large meal I remember Myoga speaking to us about her ability to use illusions. After I put all the pieces together I was pretty sure that I found the sorceress"

"Hold on a second!" Inuyasha rose, "What do you mean you found the sorceress!"

"I wasn't suggesting that you didn't help. You did…somewhat"

Inuyasha fisted his hand angrily, "What do you mean somewhat?"

"Well you did almost fall prey to her spell"

Inuyasha stepped back slightly, "Wait a second. If you knew she was the temptress then why did you let her kiss you?"

Sango sent a dirty look Miroku's way as her hands fisted in her lap, "Yes, why Miroku?"

A sweat drop fell down the monk's face, "Well, uhh…I needed her to think that I was under her spell"

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Cuz the way you acted it sounded like you were enjoying yourself"

"Look" Miroku spoke in desperation, "It's not my fault. I can't help it if I'm desirable to women. You saw how those women were all over me"

"Idiot" Inuyasha spat, "None of them were real!"

A perverted smile fell on Miroku's lips, "That wouldn't have stopped them"

A loud thud was heard and Miroku was seen on the floor. Sango stood above him with her hands still fisted, "pervert" she mumbled.

_____________________________________

The wind started to pick up around the haunted looking forest. In fact the only sign of occupancy was a light coming from a cave. "It seems, Torikoe, that you have failed my request and lost me a jewel shard in the process"

The women by the fire stopped her actions and turned to the voice. It was that Naraku demon. She forced a smile his way, "What can I say? They were stronger than I thought"

She rose from her position and walked over towards the man in the baboon pelt. She removed his hood and allowed her hand to stroke his face, "Tell me…Lord Naraku, do you intend to destroy me?"

He roughly grabbed her arm. She winced as he squeezed it harder. He thought the idea over in his head. He stared into her eyes and his evil smile emerged, "No sorceress. I might have use for you" he threw her arm back down. She examined her wrist and rubbed the pain away with the other hand, "Lucky me" she smirk in a sarcastic fashion.

"Just see to it that you do not fail me a second time"

"Of course not "Lord" Naraku" she exaggerated a bow as she spoke. She watched as he disappeared with a tornado of miasma. The wind howled again and the fire in the cave blew out.

________________________________

**Kay that's the end of the story of Torikoe. Thanks to all those who commented and read the story. If you are reading it later down the road, please, please, please review my story anyways. Come on, I mean I wrote an entire story, you guys could at least send me a review, please. **

**Anyways, thanks and much Love,**

**Merky15**

**P.S. please check out my other Inuyasha stories if you get the chance :)**


	9. UPDATE

**UPDATE:**

If you guys are interested. I made a semi sequel to this tale. It's called "The Dog Demon's Curse" It's already posted so give it a read if you are interested.

Thanks and Much Love,

Merky15


End file.
